


Birds Of A Feather (Escape Together)

by autumntoash



Series: Autumn's Favourite Fanfics! [6]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, BAMF Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), BAMF TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Key word, King Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Minor Original Character(s), No Romance, Other, Platonic Relationships, Prince Wilbur Soot, Siblings, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Winged TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), before reading please know that these are all the characters, that are going to appear, tried, tried to keep tags to a minimum, up to chapter 27
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29812692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumntoash/pseuds/autumntoash
Summary: Hypixel was the hub of everything. Survival Multiplayer, Party Games, Skywars, Bedwars, et cetera. However, one portal, the one to the Hardcore Lands, was closed off years ago. Except, one night, the portal shimmers, and two children, raised in the hardest of conditions, clamber out in the moonlight.Philza and TommyInnit are two 13 year old twins, who recently ‘escaped’ the world they were in. They are both winged hybrids (not that they know they’re hybrids) with brilliant wings. Philza, with his midnight black wings with flecks of white that seem to shine in the night, and Tommy, with his wings of red fading into yellow, which seem to shimmer like the fires that ravaged the countryside. Philza, like the moon, kind and quiet, yet also unpredictable and deadly, and shrouding his enemies with the darkness of death. Tommy, like the sun, loud and bright, yet also blazing and searing, and blinding his enemies with the rush of blood.( summary was too long to completely fit here, see notes )
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Kye Riddell, Kye Riddell & Phil Watson, Kye Riddell & Technoblade, Kye Riddell & TommyInnit, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: Autumn's Favourite Fanfics! [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179596
Comments: 5
Kudos: 69





	Birds Of A Feather (Escape Together)

**Author's Note:**

> (continued summary)
> 
> Who are these kids, and how did they get here? Technoblade has always proclaimed that he was one of, if not, the best fighters in the lands. But these kids might prove a challenge, and what happens if he gets attached? Wilbur never knew what he was getting himself into when those two bumped into him, running from an unknown enemy. What happens if he follows them in their journey?
> 
> Follow twins Phil and Tommy as they figure out what life really is.
> 
> \---------
> 
> Or: Kidza AU where Phil and Tommy are twins. They do some crazy shit.
> 
> chapters will (hopefully) be longer- this one was stretched thin)

The sunlight filtered in through the windows, through the curtains, and reflected onto Tommy’s face. He scrunched up his eyes, and to his distaste, did not succeed in falling back asleep. Begrudgingly, he shifted to move off of the bed, and rolled onto the floor, wings flaring out in a poor attempt to make sure he didn’t fall over and break a bone. The floorboards made a thump sound when he did, and Tommy rolled over onto his back, getting up afterwards.

He stumbled over to the closet in his room, and opened the door. He pulled out a soft forest green hoodie, to blend in with the surroundings, and one of his classic red and white tee shirts to wear under it. He grabbed jeans as well, and after getting dressed, he opened the door and walked down the hallway, to start looking for his brother, Phil. Tommy’s fire coloured wings twittered around, vibrating slightly.

He looked in the bathroom, the living room, and when he finally came into the kitchen, he found his twin cooking something over the stovetop.

“Mornin’.”

“Hey, mate. Making pancakes.”

“Delicious.”

Tommy took a seat at the island in their kitchen that they had made some time ago. He looked at the pictures on the wall, making a mental note to visit Phil’s ocean monument at a later date, because any time he visited there, he’d have a lot of fun messing around, and his favourite thing was to mess around or be annoying. At least Phil didn’t get too mad. He shuddered, thinking of the time he had seen his twin truly angry, and it wasn’t even directed at him. Phil spent a lot of time outside, and while Tommy did too, lately, they had been spending more time inside than out, and Tommy was going stir crazy. His travel bug was going nuts, and he could tell that Phil’s was, as well. He could tell in the fact that he would stare longingly at the door or windows, and that he’d close the curtains in some rooms to avoid going outside.

He just barely avoided hitting something or someone with his wings, startled by Phil putting a plate of pancakes down with a loud clatter. Tommy picked up one of the forks, but before he could stab one of the fluffy pancakes, Phil spoke up.

“Something on your mind, mate?”

Tommy thought for a second, bringing his gaze up to his twin’s worried gaze. He decided to tell him.

“Yeah. Thinking.”

“About what?”

“You know how we haven’t really done much outside and both of us are starting to go crazy?”

Phil nodded.

“What if we went on an adventure? For a few weeks or somethin’. We could discover something new.”

“How would we do it?”

“Phil, we have wings.”

“Oh. Yeah.”

Tommy cackled at his brother’s brightening red face. He stabbed his pancake with a tad bit too much force, and shoved it in his mouth. Phil did the same, although gentler. Breakfast passed with jokes thrown back and forth as Tommy found that making fun of Phil was entertaining, to the latter’s apparent annoyance.

Tommy picked up his plate, and as he passed Phil while going around him to put it in the sink, he shoved him off of his chair. Phil glared back at him with fork in hand, and Tommy realized that he might have fucked up.

“Oh, It’s  _ on _ .”

“nONONOWAIT-”

Tommy’s sentence was cut off as his twin put down his fork and sprinted at him, and Tommy ran around the house trying to avoid the feral being known as Philza. Tommy threw open the door, and spread his wings, trying to gain ground, and Phil went along, following behind him as the two flew for the first time in weeks.

Tommy’s crimson to golden yellow wings shone in the bright light of the afternoon, and he felt so  _ free. _ Phil’s inky black wings were shimmering, the white stars shining their reflective light onto a pointless objective. Tommy laughed, and Phil reached out, grabbing Tommy’s leg and yanking him towards him. Tommy squawked, and awkwardly grabbed onto Phil as his twin struggled with the weight of the both of them. Tommy pushed off of him and lowered onto the ground.

He was promptly tackled by Phil.

“Should’ve- oof- seen that coming.”

“Yeah. You should’ve.”

Tommy could hear the smirk in his brother’s voice.

“You dickhead.”

He rolled off of Phil and stood up, brushing himself off.

“But, as I was saying, we should go on an adventure today, maybe for a few weeks. I know you’ve been dying to get outside.”

“You just noticed? L.”

“What- what does that even mean?”

“L.”

He and Phil walked back to their home in the distance, brushing off various dirt and leaves they had obtained on their outfits in their tumble. 

“Where are we going, mate?”

“Anywhere, honestly. You should lead this time.”

Phil hummed and grabbed a bag from one of their chests. He handed Tommy another bag, and the younger set off for items he deemed important.

He ended up packing quite a bit. A few shulker boxes with various items in them, gapples, tools, an extra set of armour, more shields, fireworks, et cetera. He also packed clothes, and travel sized toiletries. How he was going to use them, was a question for future Tommy. Current Tommy was packing shit. He strapped on his netherite armour and grabbed his sword and axe, placing both in his inventory. He also grabbed coal, a few furnaces, and some food he didn’t have to worry about, and stored that as well. 

He came out to Phil standing by the door, presumably waiting. The house was significantly quieter, the flame-based lights turned off in favour of redstone, as to prevent fires, and the hum of appliances gone quiet. Even the absurdly loud fan that could always be heard from Phil’s room had gone quiet. Phil opened the door, and with one last look into the home by Tommy, the door was shut and locked, and the two took flight.

Tommy boosted himself into the air with his non explosive fireworks, and trailed after Phil, who had already set out. The two flew northeast, according to the compass that Tommy held in his hand. They flew over several interesting biomes, deciding to let down in a forest, when they inevitably got tired.

Tommy touched down and walked over to where Phil was sprawled in the grass, staring up at the sky, which was tainted by fluffy white clouds. Tommy laid down next to him, and that’s when Phil spoke up.

“Do you ever wonder if there’s another world out there?”

“Why would you ask that?”

“I had a dream of another world once. There was a flag, and some guy in a mask was dancing wildly.”

“Sounds odd.”

“Tell me about it.”

“We have all day, Phil.”

Another light hearted smack from his sibling’s wings.

“Well, sometimes, when you’re doing- whatever you tend to do- I like to sit down and think. You’re always moving forward, and I always hold back to think. Metaphors aside, I think that one day, we might meet another person.”

“We’ve searched thousands of blocks, Phil. We looked  _ everywhere _ . I even learned the Villager speak just to ask if there was another person like us. I got nothing.”

“Huh.”

“You might be hallucinating, big man.”

“No.”

“No?”

“I refuse to hallucinate, mate.”

“You can’t just-”

“I can. Watch me, you fuck.”

Phil placed his bucket hat over his eyes, and Tommy put his hoodie hood on, not tightening the strings.

“You’re so- you’re so childish.”

“Coming from you, I’m older, mate.”

“By not even two minutes! Not even!”

“Shut up, child.”

“We’re both children.”

“Wait.”

“You didn’t realize?”

“I did.”

“For some reason I don’t believe you.”

“Shut up.”

Soon, Tommy poked open his eyes and stared at the sky, only to be blinded again by the sun.

“C’mon, Phil. The sun will be setting soon and we need to find a place to camp.”

Phil nodded and got up, taking a drink from his water bottle and securing it back onto his belt. He caught Tommy off guard by taking to the skies, and Tommy quickly fumbled to catch up. Once he did, though, he muttered one thing.

“Dick.”

Phil only laughed at him. How rude, Tommy thought. So he threw a small stick at him. Phil didn’t even notice.

**Author's Note:**

> this goes out to king and cupkakes :)  
> if you read this mwah ily /p
> 
> and thanks to the great beta readers i have enslaved, especially grey  
> funnily enough nobody beta'd this chapter lmao
> 
> please, comment and leave kudos, it gives me the motivation juice :)


End file.
